The Truth
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: [33] They have been dating for a while, but Krista is hiding a big secret. What could possibly happen if Ymir were to ever find out? AU. One-shot. Smut. Futa-KristaxYmir. WARNING: Krista is a futa. If you don't like that then don't read this. Why should I even have to tell you that?


Author's Note: FINALLY I managed to finish this. It was requested by multiple people, so blame them. This is the only way I could envision Ymir doing anything with a D that isn't her own. I think I managed it pretty well, despite my hesitation. Enjoy!

* * *

Krista flipped through the pages of her science textbook and scribbled down a few notes. It was the end of the matric year and finals were well under way, so she was cramming as much time into studying and reviewing as she could.

At least she wasn't under stress because of the exams, because Krista studied every day and maintained a 90% average. Understanding the work was half of the effort but remembering all of the complicated methods, systems and such for each subject where required was the true feat. Even if she knew how it worked, if she could not properly explain what was working then she would be in trouble. But, like she was doing now, Krista studied enough to relax.

Now if only another someone _could_ be stressed about it because then maybe she could do more than barely pass. Ymir was known for her astounding ability not to study at all, barely remember when or what exams were happening and remain so calm during it all that some suspected she smoked weed or something.

Thinking about it made Krista sigh and roll her eyes, but she couldn't help a fond smile that slowly dropped down into a worried frown. Ymir… She wondered how the brunette was doing.

They had been dating since the start of high school, but currently Krista could see that their relationship was strained. She really didn't want to lose Ymir, just the thought made her heart break, but there was something Ymir wanted that she couldn't give to her. Don't get her wrong, Krista wanted to give it to her, quite badly, but strange circumstances stood in the way of that.

Since the start of their last high school year, Ymir had been attempting to get them way further than kissing. She came over often, preferably when Krista's parents weren't home, and initiated a kiss that would get Krista burning in seconds. But the blonde would have to pull away before it was too late, and evade Ymir's questions and the hurt of rejection in her eyes. Because Krista couldn't provide a real reason, Ymir hadn't given up. She continued to try, and each time she succeeded a little more.

Krista did not want to lie to her, but she could never tell her the truth; that she wasn't like every other girl and that her angelic appearance was just that, an appearance. She hid a dark and deep secret that only her parents knew about. Krista had learnt to accept it, but she knew that others wouldn't.

What was she thinking being with Ymir anyway? She would have to tell her eventually. But she couldn't have rejected her when Ymir had confessed, nervous and shaking. She loved her and was determined to enjoy her highschool life with her. When they passed the year and left to do greater things, she would tell her and suffer whatever consequences awaited.

Or she thought that was how it would happen.

"Hey, Krista! Oi! Krista!"

Krista sighed and dropped her pencil down onto her books. She sat up on her bed and scooted over to the window. "Ymir?"

Ymir grinned and wobbled closer. "Hey!"

"Why are you in the tree?"

"Move over so I can jump in through your window!" Ymir yelled in excitement.

"Ymir, why…" Krista gave up and simply moved out of the way. A few seconds later Ymir dived through the window and landed in a crouch on the floor. She had narrowly missed crashing into the wall.

The brunette stood up and flashed a smug grin over at her frowning girlfriend. "Oh don't look so unimpressed. That was impressive!" Ymir said and sauntered over to Krista. She dropped down onto her knees and crawled over until she was between Krista's legs, and puckered her lips.

Krista folded her arms across her chest and sighed while giving Ymir a very stern glare. "You could have killed yourself, or broken something. Why do you do stupid things like this?"

Ymir dropped the pucker and sighed. She stood and then plopped down on the bed beside Krista. "Yeah, yeah, _mom_." she retorted. Seriously, why did Krista always have to be so uptight? "So what, are you studying?" Ymir lifted the textbook from the bed and grimaced at it.

"Yes Ymir. We have our science exam tomorrow."

"Oh? Cool." Ymir dropped the book and turned onto her side, facing Krista. "Are you not happy to see me?" she asked nonchalantly, though she started playing with a loose string of fabric. This was a common indicator that Ymir was uncomfortable or nervous, and Krista saw it.

Krista sighed. "Ymir, no." She took Ymir's fidgeting hand in hers and pressed it gently against her chest, where her heart beat erratically. Seeing the worry – that wasn't hidden enough – and the fear of rejection in Ymir's eyes made Krista's heart ache. "I'm always happy to see you, but you don't need to go jumping through windows to get my attention. You could have been hurt."

Ymir grumbled under her breath. "Yeah, okay. Sorry."

"You're forgiven. Now, have you studied at all?" Krista asked gently. When Ymir calmly shook her head the blonde wrestled her into a sitting position and forced the textbook onto her lap. "Study, now."

"Krista you know I can't! This shit confuses me." Ymir looked off to the side with an unhappy expression.

Krista sighed. "Okay, what if there is a reward?"

Ymir perked. "Reward?"

"If you study with me for the next hour, I'll give you a reward."

Ymir studied Krista's face for a minute, suspicious, and then she grinned and nodded. "You're on!"

Thanks to Krista's promise Ymir managed to partly concentrate as they studied for the next hour. A few times Ymir's mind wondered off, but a soft nudge from Krista or a threat of no reward brought her attention back. In the last few minutes of their study session Ymir lost all interest, now completely ready to reap her reward. She pretended to concentrate, though, and looked at Krista under the cover of her fringe. Slowly she scooted closer until her side was right up against Krista, and when she was sure there would be no argument, she shut the textbook and tossed it off of the bed.

"Ymir, hey!"

Ymir grabbed Krista and pinned her down on her back, sitting comfortably on top of her. "Enough brain melting, where's my reward?" The sexy grin on her freckled face made Krista swallow hard and glance worriedly down at her otherwise covered crotch. That wasn't the best position to be in… "So?"

"Uh, well… you get a hug?"

Ymir's grin faltered. "A hug?" She sat up and looked down at Krista with a frown. "I was thinking about something more than just a hug." She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "But whatever, I've got shit to do."

Krista realized that this was probably just another rejection for Ymir. Her brunette girlfriend felt unwanted and not needed. She couldn't let her leave feeling like this, because it wasn't true.

"Ymir, wait!" Krista grabbed her before she could stand and moulded their lips together. Ymir moved back down, hovering above Krista and kissed back with all her might. Their lips moved together in perfect sync, but when Ymir slipped her tongue inside of Krista's mouth, the blonde moaned and she squeezed her thighs together to hide the growing bulge.

Shit, she had to stop kissing Ymir or her secret would be exposed. But she didn't want to stop, and she knew stopping would damage their relationship further. Especially if she couldn't give Ymir a good enough reason for not deepening their intimacy.

Ymir felt her pulse quicken in excitement as well as fear. She expected Krista to push her away at any second, but she wasn't. So she decided to test the waters and gently pressed their bodies together. Other than a little gasp from Krista, there was no other reaction. Ymir felt her stomach tighten and leaned to the side so that she could sneak her hand underneath Krista's shirt. There was another surprised whimper, but no rejection.

Smiling into the kiss, Ymir traced lazy patterns along Krista's burning skin. When she caressed higher she discovered no bra and chuckled softly to herself. Since there was still no resistance Ymir hesitantly cupped Krista's left breast, revelling in how soft and warm it was. Krista squirmed under her, half in panic because of how turned on she was getting, but also because she was struggling to resist Ymir.

Krista grabbed a handful of Ymir's hair and pulled her in harder for a more passionate kiss. This time Ymir gasped in surprise, but then moaned in delight. This was it. Krista was finally letting her take things further. Hopefully whatever reason she had before was gone.

Ymir's other hand travelled to join the other and gently massage the neglected breast. This was a total first for Ymir, since Krista had never let her go _this_ far; Knowing that this was it made Ymir burn more than usual. Her hope began to overshadow the nagging fear she had developed over the period of their relationship. Surely Krista had just been too scared until now? Ymir just wished that Krista would tell her why. Part of the reason that she persisted was in hopes that by doing so the blonde would tell her why they couldn't be that intimate. But Krista never did. Not even a hint to it.

And now they were finally going to make love. Ymir had wanted this so badly that she never knew how painful the wait had been until now. Her heart was pounding in her ears and blood soared to nether regions, causing pooling of warmth and need. It wasn't just that she wanted Krista's body. Sure, she really did, but the most part was the intimacy. Being denied something like this had led Ymir to fearing that Krista wasn't all that serious about her. You don't sleep with someone you aren't serious about – that is how Krista operated.

But damnit. Ymir always received these mixed signals and never knew what to make of them. But finally, _finally_ her worries were going to be put to rest. She would finally be able to show Krista the full extent of her love for the little blonde.

Ymir growled softly when Krista squirmed and pressed up into her. She noted with alarm how Krista stiffened slightly afterwards, but the blonde didn't stop what Ymir's hands were doing and not even when they left her soft mounds of flesh to travel lower, much lower.

The brunette's burning fingertips seared across Krista's lower abdomen, sending the blonde's heart into a frenzy. She began to panic, though, because Ymir was traversing dangerous territory. But it felt so good, how could she stop? The strength to stop wasn't there. Part of it was the exhaustion of having to keep this a secret for so long.

But would Ymir even understand?

A tingle shot up Krista's spine when lips suddenly pressed to her skin just above the waistline of her pants. Geez, how hadn't Ymir noticed it yet? Krista didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was pretty damn hard at this point. Fantasizing and jacking off did absolutely nothing to stave off the sexual tension, especially when Ymir did this and Krista had to stop her – before they'd gone this far, of course.

She just couldn't stop her though, not this time. Anticipation coiled in her gut and Krista tensed in wait, but then Ymir suddenly moved up again and moulded her lips to the blonde's Krista uttered a soft cry of surprise and pleasure mixed together, and then Ymir placed her leg between the blonde's and pressed it against her centre.

Krista didn't expect the sensation, and Ymir didn't expect to feel something hard pressing against Krista's jeans.

Ymir immediately stopped kissing Krista and lifted herself to glance down at their bodies. She finally noticed the obvious bulge there, and horror consumed Krista's face.

"Y-Ymir… I… I can explain…" Krista was about to cry. She was turned on out of her mind, enough that the thought of what was about to happen made her throb painfully in disappointment, but she was also terrified out of her skin. Ymir continued to look down, so the blonde couldn't see her face but she guessed that she was shocked and repulsed.

Wouldn't anyone be, if they discovered that their girlfriend actually had a penis too?

Ymir finally lifted her head, almost unsure, and locked her eyes onto Krista's. "That's not artificial, is it?" she asked.

Krista numbly nodded. It was all she could do.

"So… if it isn't a toy, or an object… then what… is it…" Ymir didn't sound as repulsed as Krista had always imagined, but she was definitely confused. "Krista?"

The blonde stared at her with wide eyes and gaped. She didn't know how to speak or how to answer her girlfriend's question. _Well, you see Ymir. I have a boner right now, with my real penis that I was born with. Wanna see?_

There was no way she could even imagine saying that to Ymir. Not even something similar. So what could she do? Ymir was looking at her like a scared, lost puppy.

Meanwhile Ymir was puzzled. She had a hunch as to what was creating a tent in Krista's pants, but it seemed impossible. Obviously crazy shit happened in life, but this? Ymir had to hear it from Krista's lips to believe it. She was still hot and bothered. The fire between her legs had not cooled off one bit.

Krista just continued to stare at her, and Ymir suddenly realized that her guess was probably correct and that _this_ was in fact Krista's reason for being so scared all this time.

_Did she reject me just because of this?_ Ymir thought to herself.

Needing to know and morbidly curious, Ymir lowered her hand and brushed her knuckles against the bulged area. Krista startled and flinched. Ymir grinned at the cute noise her girlfriend made, so she did it again but this time enclosed her fingers around it and gave it a gentle squeeze. Krista's face flushed and the blonde's brows furrowed.

Krista didn't really know what to expect. Ymir was touching her, touching _it_, and not looking bother by it. In fact, she looked intrigued.

"You never answered me." Ymir informed her girlfriend with a sly grin. She added a bit more pressure and glanced down in wonder when she _felt_ it throb even through the fabric. Just how turned on was Krista? Ymir realized that it must have been painful, especially after all this time.

So she lowered her lips to Krista's once more and slowly undid the button and zipper to Krista's jeans. The blonde didn't resist but she stiffened and barely kissed back. When the pants were undone Ymir pulled them off just to Krista's thighs, but she didn't look. Instead she gazed deeply into Krista's eyes and smiled.

"May I?" she asked.

Krista's eyes widened and her head nodded on its own. She wasn't even sure what Ymir was refereeing to, but soon realized when she suddenly felt the open air hit her most sensitive body part as Ymir pulled her underwear down as well. She shivered violently and shut her eyes tight, scared even though she hadn't been rejected or mocked yet.

This was weird, Ymir had to admit, but it was also strangely arousing. Krista having a dick had never been a possible scenario in her head. Ymir didn't even know how the things worked, but now was her time to find out.

She wrapped her hand around it and enjoyed the hard warmth that touched her palm. Krista reacted by pulling onto Ymir by the shirt and squirming. Did just holding it feel good?

"I never knew you had a dick," Ymir said with a grin. "Look at me."

Krista forced her eyes open. Tears leaked out at the corners and Ymir quickly leaned down to capture them with a kiss.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm not freaked out."

Krista sniffled. "R-really?"

Ymir brushed their noses together. "All this time I thought you weren't that into me, but you were just hiding this," she gave Krista a squeeze and utterly loved how Krista reacted to it. "It's kind of a big thing to hide, you know." Suddenly Ymir laughed. "Actually, it is. Jesus, I never expected you to have one but it's bigger than you'd expect."

"You're really okay with it?"

Ymir softly kissed Krista's lips and when she pulled away she bit down on Krista's bottom lip and scraped her teeth along the soft flesh. "I have no idea. So why don't we try and see how it goes? You never know until you try, right?"

Krista was about to respond that it was more complicated than that; that Ymir couldn't just shrug it off like she did everything else, but then Ymir gave Krista's shaft one powerful stroke and the blonde arced her body off of the bed.

"Oh g-god, Ymir!"

"Holy crap, did you nearly come just from that?"

Krista blushed profusely and glared up at her smirking lover. "N-no! It just… I'm really sensitive."

"All backed up, huh? Wait, you don't have balls. So how do you-"

Krista slapped her hands over Ymir's mouth and glared hotly at her. The fire in her eyes sent a shiver down Ymir's spine. "D-don't ask! I'm not ready yet! It's embarrassing!" The tips of her ears were even pink.

Krista's chest heaved because now she was panting. Ymir was certainly still touching out of curiosity and it was driving the blonde crazy. Right at that moment she wanted Ymir so badly but she still didn't have the courage yet. Instead she waited for Ymir to decide what to do, and when the brunette did she wasn't disappointed.

Ymir attacked her lips with hunger and need, tongue invading her mouth and brushing against her own. The brunette's hand started stroking evenly, slowly and gently and definitely not as powerful as the first one. Ymir wanted this to last. She kissed Krista with all of her fiery emotions and let the blonde's moans guide the speed of her hand. The skin became slick in her palm, allowing for better friction.

Ymir was hotter than before, but her own pleasure could wait for later – however they decided to do it. For now she focused intensely on giving her first hand-job ever. In any other situation she would have cringed, but dominating her smaller lover like this, even though she had the organ that was considered dominant, it was erotic in a totally naughty way.

Krista clawed at Ymir's back and had to break away from the kiss to gasp for air. She could feel the warmth burn her lower abdomen as Ymir stroked her length. It was better than she'd ever felt before, even better than all the times she'd done it to herself put together. She never wanted this overwhelming sensation to end. Tingles seared down to her toes and up to her fingertips, and then she felt that familiar rising begin.

"Y-Ymir… I'm gonna…" And then she came suddenly, powerfully. She pressed up into Ymir as she arced her body upwards and buried her face against her lover's strong neck. Ymir felt each pulse and twitch from the shaft in her hand and grinned in smugness that she had been able to take Krista to that wonderful place even though this was a first time for her, in many ways.

Krista recovered slowly and took even longer to calm her breathing. She had an arm thrown over her eyes to hide her embarrassment and the blush dusted across her cheeks.

Ymir finally released Krista and switched their positions so that she was on her back and the small blonde was on her chest. Krista gasped softly and then instinctively buried her nose against the crook of Ymir's neck. The scent there sent warmth to her heart that made it buzz and swell, and at the same time it sent a slight wave of arousal downwards. Ymir's scent had always been an aphrodisiac to her.

"So, how was that for my first hand-job ever?"

Krista blushed intensely and knocked Ymir's jaw with her forehead. Ymir just laughed and wrapped her arms around the angry blonde

"Ymir, it's gross and messy…"

Ymir shrugged. "Meh, dicks do that. You can clean up just now, just let me hold you."

Krista's arguments died away and she snuggled closer to Ymir. Why was she being so affectionate and accepting all of a sudden? It was still frightening, but Krista had to know.

"Ymir?"

"Mm?" Ymir glanced down and couldn't help but grin at the flush still on Krista's face.

"Wh-why did you do that for me? Why are you so cool about this?"

Ymir looked away and her expression grew serious. She thought about it soberly for a long while, which sent Krista into a mini panic, but then a soft smile took her lips and she pressed a kiss to Krista's brow.

"I may be an asshole, but you're still you. I don't care what's in your pants, as long as you stay the Krista I love, then I'm cool with anything."

Krista's heart swelled to the brim and her eyes did the same, but with tears. She desperately clung onto Ymir and smiled wide enough that it hurt.

Suddenly she wondered why she had been so worried and why she had taken so long to reveal her secret. Of course Ymir would be okay with it. She was the most unpredictable person of all.

And Krista really, truly loved her for it.


End file.
